


Unknown Quantities [podfic]

by çwing (w177yK177y)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Dean Winchester, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Time, Future Fic, Getting Together, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w177yK177y/pseuds/%C3%A7wing
Summary: No one ever tells Dean anything.(or: Dean Winchester and the not-relationship crisis of 2014)a podfic
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Unknown Quantities [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unknown Quantities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594684) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> this was a fun one, I hope i did it justice! i felt like dean's/jensen's western/southern accent wasn't being represented in podfic so i wanted to fill that gap. I'm from NC, not texas or kansas, but at a certain point a southern accent is a southern accent.
> 
> many thanks to [xylodemon ](/users/xylodemon)for giving blanket podfic permission! you're the best!
> 
> **mobile users: you can't use the dropbox app to listen, because I have a free account which means you'll only be able to listen to the first 15 mins. you have to open the streaming link in a new tab in your browser for it to show the full audio file. at some point i will get around to making a proper .m4b file but that day is not today.**

**Podfic of Unknown Quantities, read by çwing**

51 minutes

Download the [MP3 (35.2 MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lmcugkkzfln0f4k/unknown-quantities.mp3?dl=1) or [WAV (257 MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2eht54l1wk7tnw6/unknown-quantities.wav?dl=1)

Or stream [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2eht54l1wk7tnw6/unknown-quantities.wav?dl=0)

Thanks for listening ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original [here](/works/2594684).
> 
> If you liked it, leaving kudos inspires me to do more podfic work!


End file.
